parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Sonic the Hedgehog (Thomas the Hedgehog Engine)
Cast *Thomas as Sonic - (Thomas and Sonic are both wear blue and the main heroes) *Percy as Tails - (Percy and Tails are both yongest and best buds to Thomas and Sonic) *Duncan as Antoine D'Coolette - (Antoine D'Coolette's voice suits Duncan) *Duck as Rotor - (Duck and Rotor are both happy and caring) *Emily as Princess Sally - (Emily and Princess Sally are both beautiful and the main females) *Molly as Bunnie Rabbot - (Molly and Bunnie Rabbot are both wise and kind) *Toby as Uncle Chuck - (Toby and Uncle Chuck are both old) *James as Knuckles - (James and Knuckles are both wear red and have anger issues) *Rosie as Amy Rose - (Rosie and Amy Rose are both wear pink and love Thomas and Sonic) *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cream *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Dr. Robotnik/Eggman - (Cerberus and Dr. Robotnik/Eggman are both the main villains) *Diesel as Snivley - (Diesel and Snivley are both devious and stupid) *Bill and Ben as Scratch and Grounder - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Scratch and Grounder are) *George as Coconuts - (Coconuts' voice suits George) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Cluck *Daisy as Mama Robotnik - (Daisy and Mama Robotnik are both evil and horrid) *Madge as Dulcy - (Madge and Dulcy are both wear green) *Gordon as Ari - (Gordon and Ari are both big and proud) *Murdoch as King Acorn - (Murdoch and King Acorn are both fathers of Emily and Princess Sally) *Donald and Douglas as Da Bearz - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Da Bearz are) *Stepney as Lucas - (Lucas' voice suits Stepney) *Edward as Captain Rescue - (Edward and Captain Rescue are both smart and clever) *Elizabeth as Breezie *Sir Handel as Robotnik Jr. *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lupe *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Nicole *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Manic *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sonia *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sir Bartleby MontClair *Arry and Bert as Sleet and Dingo - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Sleet and Dingo are) *Bertie as Cyrus - (Cyrus' voice suits Bertie) *Mavis as Rouge - (Mavis and Rouge are both were rude in their debuts) *Skarloey as Male Cheese *Rheneas as Chocola *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cosmo Prower - (Emma and Cosmo Prower are both wear green) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chris Thorndyke *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Danny *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chuck Thorndyke - (Jebediah and Chuck Thorndyke are both old) *Henrietta as Female Cheese *Splatter and Dodge as Bocoe and Decoe - (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Bocoe and Decoe are) *BoCo as Big - (BoCo and Big are both begin with "B") *Oliver as Espio - (Oliver and Espio are both western) *Henry as Vector - (Henry and Vector are both wear green) *Billy as Charmy - (Billy and Charmy are both silly) *Hector as Shadow - (Hector and Shadow are both wear black) *Diesel 10 as Professor Gerald Robotnik - (Diesel 10 is a real main villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Tanaka *Duke as Mr. Stewart *Peter Sam as Rocket the Sloth *Spencer as Sam Speed - (Spencer and Sam Speed are both have names starting with 'S') *Freddie as Professor Von Schlemmer *Harvey as Hawk - (Harvey and Hawk are both have names starting with "Ha") *Pete and Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Heavy and Bomb *Bertram as Ixis Naugus *S.C.Ruffey as Bokkun *Toad as Froggy *Fergus as Chip *Mighty Mac as Mighty and Ray *Ivo Hugh (from RWS) as Wallace A. Ditso *Iron Duke (from RWS) as Athair *Victoria (from RWS) as Ella *Lord Harry (from RWS) as Wes Weasely *Stanley as Silver - (Stanley and Silver are both wear white) *Lady as Blaze - (Blaze's voice suits Lady) *Belle as Lindsey Thorndyke *Flynn as Nelson Thorndyke *Old Slow Coach as Scarlett Garcia *Bulgy as Eggman Nega - (Bulgy and Eggman Nega are both evil) *Flora as Tikal *Patrick as Pachacamac - (Patrick and Pachacamac are both have names starting with "Pa") *Max and Monty as Jet and Storm *Gail (from Ernest the Engine and Others) as Wave *Evil Thomas (a fan-made Thomas character) as Metal Sonic - (Evil Thomas and Metal Sonic are both evil and attempt to kill poor Thomas and Sonic) *The Chinese Dragon as Egg Golem - (The Chinese Dragon and Egg Golem are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Rusty as Griff - (Rusty and Griff are both have five letters in one name) *Cranky as Spelunk *Smudger as Dr. Warpnik - (Smudger and Dr. Warpnik are both only made one appearence) *City of Truro as The Station Square President *Troublesome Trucks as The Robots Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Sonic ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Tails PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Antoine D'Coolette ToadStandsBy62.png|Duck as Rotor Emily.png.png|Emily as Princess Sally Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Bunnie Rabbot HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Uncle Chuck TroublesomeTrucks(episode)25.png|James as Knuckles Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Amy Rose Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Cream Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Dr. Robotnik/Eggman TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Snivley Bill and Ben.png|Bill and Ben as Scratch and Grounder GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Coconuts TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Cluck It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as Mama Robotnik Madge (Truck).png|Madge as Dulcy WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Ari Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as King Acorn BreakVan1.png|Donald and Douglas as Da Bearz Stepney the Bluebell Engine.png|Stepney as Lucas TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png|Edward as Captain Rescue Images (21).jpeg|Elizabeth as Breezie NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Robotnik Jr. Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|Georgia as Lupe Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Nicole Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Manic Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Sonia Thebrave004.jpg|Johnny as Sir Bartleby MontClair Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Sleet and Dingo TheBertieModel.png|Bertie as Cyrus Mavis9.png|Mavis as Rouge MainSkarloeyModel1.png|Skarloey as Male Cheese MainRheneasModel1.png|Rheneas as Chocola Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Cosma Prower Toots the tender engine..jpg|Toots as Chris Thorndyke Tootle..jpg|Tootle as Danny Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Chuck Thorndyke TimeforTrouble42.png|Henrietta as Female Cheese ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad148.png|Splatter and Dodge as Bocoe and Decoe WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Big ToadStandsBy100.png|Oliver as Espio 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Vector Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Charmy HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Shadow MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Professor Gerald Robotnik Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Mr. Tanaka Granpuff.jpg|Duk as Mr. Stewart MainPeterSamModel3.png|Peter Sam as Rocket the Sloth Spencer (TTTE).png|Spencer as Sam Speed Freddie.png|Freddie as Professor Von Schlemmer MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Hawk Pete.jpg|Pete Farnsworth.jpg|and Farnsworth as Heavy and Bomb Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Ixis Naugus Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as Bokkun ToadStandsBy33.png|Toad as Froggy Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Chip Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Mighty and Ray INameThisEngineRS7.png|Ivo Hugh as Wallace A. Ditso IronDuke.png|Iron Duke as Athair Victoria (Thomas and Friends).png|Victoria as Ella LordHarry.png|Lord Harry as Wes Weasely Images (15).jpeg|Stanley as Silver ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Blaze MainBelleCGI.png|Belle as Lindsey Thorndyke Flynn (Thomas & Friends).png|Flynn as Nelson Thorndyke Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Scarlett Garcia Bulgy the Double-Decker Bus.png|Bulgy as Eggman Nega MainFloraModel.png|Flora as Tikal Patrick the Cement Mixer.png|Patrick as Pachacamac Max and Monty.png|Max and Monty as Jet and Storm Gail&ernest.jpg|Gail as Wave Evil Thomas!.png|Evil Thomas as Metal Sonic Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Egg Golem Rusty the Diesel.png|Rusty as Griff NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Spelunk Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Dr. Warpnik GWR 3440 City of Truro - geograph.org.uk - 1479746.jpg|City of Truro as The Station Square President More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as The Robots Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017